


killjoys kiss some boys

by truefinches



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Trans Agent Cherri Cola (Danger Days), Trans Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Trans Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truefinches/pseuds/truefinches
Summary: just my collection of short prompts from my tumblr!
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy)
Kudos: 12





	1. Upside Down Kiss, FunPoison

_Tick. Tick. Tick._ The only sound filling Fun Ghoul’s makeshift workshop was the slight clink of metal tools against metal instruments. The room grew dark around him, unnoticed, as he continued with his projects long after the sun began its descent. This wouldn’t be the first time a fascinating new gadget had kept Ghoul secluded in the diner for long stretches, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Mostly everyone let him be while he worked, knowing he would emerge with something cool when he was finished. But tonight, a red-haired figure hovered in the doorway.

“Ghoulie?” Party Poison called. Ghoul started a little, turning in his seat to see Poison smiling at him gently across the room. “You still workin’?” they asked. Ghoul, confused, just nodded.

“Yeah, still workin’, like I do,” he said slowly. “Somethin’ up?” Poison just shrugged, taking a few slow steps into the room. They looked closer at a heap of scrap metal piled up near the wall. Ghoul watched with a quirked eyebrow for a moment before turning back to his workbench. He picked up right where he left off, quick to lose himself in the repetitive motion. But he noticed Poison, out of the corner of his eye, carefully testing an empty milk crate with their foot. Satisfied, they flipped it over and sat. They pulled a small handheld video game out from their jacket pocket and switched it on, playing with the volume off. “Uh...whatcha doin’?” Ghoul finally asked. Poison looked up.

“Oh, I jus’ wanted to spend some time with you,” they explained.

“You just...I’m not really gonna be very interesting.” Poison held up their device with a smile.

“I’m keepin’ myself entertained,” they said brightly. They could see the confusion lines creasing Ghoul’s brow, so they paused their game. “I like bein’ around you, Ghoulie. Since you’re, y’know, my boyfriend an’ all.” Neither of them could keep back the sweet smile and matching blush at that. They had only been official for a short while, so the shiny phase was still going strong.

“I um...like bein’ around you, too,” Ghoul replied. “I still gotta finish this but...you can stay as long as you wanna.” Poison grinned. They pressed a kiss to their fingertips and blew it across the room. Ghoul made a big show of catching the kiss and pressing it to his cheek. Poison absolutely giggled. When they finally managed to tear their eyes away from each other, they both went back to their respective projects.

After a few quiet hours, Ghoul set down his tools and took a look at his creation. Satisfied, he turned to Poison, who had gone from gaming to reading a magazine by the moonlight streaming in from the window.

“Hey, Pois’, wanna see what I made?” he asked. Poison nodded and stood with a languid stretch. Ghoul took note of the cut of Poison’s hip revealed by the rising hem of their shirt. Poison dropped the magazine onto the crate and strolled over to Ghoul’s desk. They rested their arms on Ghoul’s shoulders and rested their chin on his head.

“Whatcha got?”

“Ok, SO...” Ghoul began. He launched into a full winded explanation of his new device. Something about radio waves, or maybe radiation waves, all of it went straight over Poison’s head. But they quietly listened while Ghoul explained, nodding occasionally against Ghoul’s head.

“It looks fuckin’ awesome, baby,” Poison said when Ghoul finished. He blushed a little. He tipped his head back to look up at Poison over them.

“You didn’t understand a word of that, huh?” he teased. Poison just brought their hands up under Ghoul’s chin.

“Nope. Not one single word, sweet boy. But I liked hearin’ you talk about it. It’s real cute.” With that, they leaned down and kissed Ghoul’s forehead. Ghoul’s eyes fluttered shut as Poison pressed another soft kiss to the tip of his nose and each of his cheeks. Finally, they kissed Ghoul’s lips, both dry from the hours with no breaks, but sweet as can be. Poison’s hands came up to thread through Ghoul’s hair, and Ghoul tried to reach up to grab ahold of Poison’s sides.

“Pois’?” Ghoul mumbled after a moment.

“Yeah?” Poison stood up a little to look at Ghoul’s upside down and smiling face.

“This is really hurtin’ my neck.”

“Oh, shit, sorry-“ Ghoul caught ahold of Poison’s hand as they stood up quickly. He tugged them closer until they sat down on his lap instead.

“I’m thinkin’ it might be time for me to take a break,” he said casually, but with a mischievous glint in his eye. Poison giggled, wrapping their arms around his neck.

“Oh? Any ideas?”

“Mm, just one,” Ghoul said, pulling Poison in for another kiss.


	2. Kiss with a Fist, SandKid

“Ok, again.” Kobra Kid held his hands up, palms facing out. Sandman, sweating, brought his fists up again. He punched outwards, striking each of Kobra’s palms one, two, three times in turn. Kobra watched with eagle eyes behind his shades. “Your feet are too close together.” Sandman dropped his arms with an exhausted sigh.

“Kobra, c’mon, I’m doing it exactly like you’re telling me. How can I still be doing this wrong?” Kobra shrugged.

“That’s what I keep wondering,” he replied. He took a step closer to Sandman and started nudging one of his feet aside with his own. “If you widen your stance like this...and lower your center like this...” he explained, putting his hands on Sandman’s hips and pushing him into a deeper squat, “then it’s harder to knock you over. See?” He gave Sandman’s shoulders a quick but light shove. Sandman stayed planted on his feet. “The worst thing that could happen to you in a fight is to get knocked to the ground.”

“But then I could just start kicking!” Sandman interjected. Kobra quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, ok, show me,” he said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

“I will, smart guy.” With that, Sandman laid on the ground and aimed a wild kick upwards. Kobra, barely flinching, grabbed Sandman roughly by the ankle. No matter how hard he thrashed, Kobra held on fast, a small smirk playing on the edge of his lips.

“How’s this working for you? I’m having a great time up here,” Kobra drawled. Sandman finally stilled, exhausted, and let his legs drop. Kobra came over to his side and squatted down next to him. “Never want to end up on your back in a fight.” He held a hand out. Sandman sat up with a sigh and took Kobra’s hand. They both started to stand, when Sandman suddenly lurched up and head butted Kobra’s shoulder. “Ow, what the fuck-“ but he was cut off with an _‘oof’_ as Sandman launched himself at Kobra in a rough tackle.

“Never let your guard down!” Sandman shouted triumphantly. Kobra almost growled, fisting both hands in Sandman’s shirt.

“Alright, you bitch, you wanna spar?” He didn’t wait for a response before wrenching Sandman to the side in an attempt to knock him over again. The two struggled and kicked in the sand, getting a few loose elbows and palms to the face and torso. Kobra’s sunglasses were knocked off his face from a stray hand. That put enough rage in his wry body that with one final shove, he pinned Sandman to the ground with his forearm right under Sandman’s throat. They both panted, silent and glaring at one another. But the tension broke when Sandman suddenly broke into a wide grin and laughed. Kobra furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Oh, man, that was awesome. I’ve never seen you fight so dirty like that before.” A small laugh slipped from Kobra before he could stop it. “I mean, plus ending up here is a pretty good consolation prize, I would say,” Sandman added, letting his eyes travel slowly down Kobra’s form. The other boy wriggled a little under his searing gaze, and he reached for his sunglasses and wiped the dust off of them with his shirt.

“Yeah, I know you like being under me. You couldn’t shut up about it last night,” Kobra shot back, surprisingly even. Sandman moved his arms, trying to free them from where they were pinned between Kobra’s thighs. Kobra held fast, though, cocking his head a little. “Oh, did you want to get up? Can’t you make me?” he teased. Sandman struggled a little more, unsuccessfully, before finally laying still, resigned.

“Can’t. You’re way stronger, and better at fighting, and hotter, et cetera. Will ya please either get off me or come down here an’ kiss me? I’m goin’ insane,” Sandman said. Kobra pretended to think for a second before traveling down to straddle Sandman’s hips instead.

“How ‘bout both?” With no other warning, he grabbed the front of Sandman’s shirt and pulled him up into a sitting position. Their lips crashed together, kissing with the same enthusiasm from their fight. Sandman wasted no time pulling his shirt over his head and going back in for Kobra’s. Their shirts discarded, both boys freely ran their hands over their partners’ sandy and weather-beaten skin. Sandman finally broke the kiss and stared deep into Kobra’s hungry eyes.

“Rematch? In your room?” Kobra grinned.

“You’re fuckin’ on. Don’t think I’ll go easy on you.”


	3. Romantic Kiss, KobraCola

“Turn right past that car,” Cherri Cola tried to shout against the wind. His voice was muffled by his helmet, but Kobra Kid nodded. He shifted the hand gear down on his motorbike and took the wide turn easily. Cherri watched the rusted skeleton of an old car pass by them and be swiftly left in the dust. “Just a little farther, it’s right before the Zone border.” Kobra nodded again, kicking on his headlights offset the setting sun. The two drove in comfortable silence with Cherri’s arms tight around Kobra’s waist until a concrete structure came over the horizon. Cherri gave him a little squeeze to indicate they were here. Kobra slowed his bike down until they came to a stop just beside it.

“Here?” he asked, turning to look at Cherri over his shoulder. Cherri slid off the back and took of his helmet.

“Yep, this is the place. C’mon.” Kobra switched off the motor and took off his helmet. When Cherri turned to head for the structure, Kobra pressed a quick kiss to his fingers and tapped the handlebar. He jogged through the sand after Cherri. The structure on closer inspection appeared to be just a floor and a single concrete wall, the rest had crumbled into rubble that sat surrounding the floor’s outline. On the “outer” side of the wall, a few rusted metal handles jutted out. Cherri tested one with his weight.

“Whatcha doin’?” Kobra asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Climbing. This looks like it’ll hold us,” Cherri replied. He cautiously put both feet on one rung and jumped a little. Satisfied, he began to slowly climb to the top of the wall. Kobra admired the view for a moment before following behind. Cherri grabbed Kobra’s wrists to help him as he reached the top. Finally, with a grunt, Kobra heaved himself over and sat next to Cherri.

“Any plans on telling me what we’re doin’ here? Not like I’m not enjoying some peace and quiet with you, but...” Kobra began. Cherri just gave a little smile and turned to look out over the already darkening East of the desert.

“You’ll see.” He leaned against Kobra, who put a head on his shoulder. He placed a hand over Kobra’s, tracing the exposed skin through his racing gloves. Kobra sighed, content. They only sat in silence for a little while before a light on the horizon made Kobra sit up straight.

“What’s-“ But before he could finish his sentence, the small light shot into the air, followed by a thin red trail. In another second, the light burst into a brilliant green firework. It didn’t take long before more joined it, far enough away that it took the loud CRACKs a few seconds to reach their ears. Kobra’s mouth hung open as he watched the colorful display. Cherri watched as well, but mostly he kept his eyes on Kobra, and watched the joy slowly creep up his face.

“Happy birthday, Kobra,” Cherri finally said as the fireworks began to slow. Kobra whipped his head to look at Cherri in surprise.

“Did you do this? ...For me?” he added. Cherri smiled brightly and nodded.

“Poison told me it was coming up. And so did Ghoul. And Jet. And Pony,” he explained. “I’ve been buying these up from Tommy’s whenever they would come in. Plus Ghoul helped make a few, too.” At that, one huge burst shot up into the sky, higher and louder and redder than the others. “Like that one,” Cherri laughed. Kobra couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“No one’s ever...done something like this for me,” he admitted. He suddenly became very interested in the display, as he felt too nervous to look at Cherri. But Cherri placed a hand on the side of Kobra’s chin and turned him to meet his eyes.

“I just wanted to do something special for you, ‘cause you, y’know, are special to me.” Now it was Cherri’s turn to blush. Kobra leaned in and gently tapped his forehead against Cherri’s.

“It’s awesome. Thank you. I, um...” Kobra cut himself off by leaning in and kissing Cherri, so gently. “I love you,” he whispered against his lips. Cherri looked up in surprise and their eyes met. Kobra was blushing like crazy but grinning. Cherri grinned in return, leaning back in to kiss him again.

“I love you, too, Kobra. I really do.”


	4. Collarbone Kiss, KobraCola

“...Keep calm, crash queens. Here’s the latest from Richard Ay-Yi-Yi.” Cherri Cola pressed a flashing button on the switchboard and sat back in his chair with a sigh. He pulled his headphones half off his head, keeping one ear out for the end of the song. “Hey. Lemme see,” he said softly. Kobra Kid looked up from where he was seated on the floor next to Cherri’s seat with his back against the desk. He proudly held up the splintery piece of wood he’d been carving at with a pocket knife.

“Pretty cool, huh? It’s a motorcycle,” he explained, placing it gently in Cherri’s open palm. Cherri examined it closely.

“It’s beautiful,” Cherri said simply. Kobra blushed a little. He turned it over again in his hands. “Where did you get the wood?”

“Chair leg from the room over there,” Kobra said, pointing towards the storage room across the hall from the studio.

“Ah.” Cherri placed the carving gingerly back in Kobra’s hand. He quickly leaned down as far as his headphone cord would allow and kissed Kobra on the forehead. But Kobra didn’t let him go that easy, he chased Cherri’s lips with his own, getting up into a kneeling position. Cherri, still careful to keep away from the mic, kissed back, awkwardly bent at the waist. Kobra followed still as he sat up, holding onto cherri’s shirt collar with both hands. “Mm, Kobra-“

“Yeah?” Kobra managed between kisses. He climbed easily up to straddle Cherri in his seat.

“I gotta play the next song soon...” Cherri pleaded weakly. He let his eyes close as Kobra broke the kiss just to trail his lips down Cherri’s jaw.

“Mmkay, don’t let me stop you,” Kobra replied. Cherri sighed a little and braced one arm behind Kobra’s back. He scooted his chair forward with his feet just to get closer to the switchboard. Kobra had made his way down the side of Cherri’s throat and was currently in the process of undoing a few buttons on his shirt. He undid about half of them and managed to get it off one of Cherri’s shoulders just to have a little more access. “What are you gonna play next?” he asked innocently, running one slender finger over Cherri’s collarbone.

“Ah, not sure, uh...maybe i’ll just do another Ay-Yi-Yi track because it’s already in the player.” Cherri’s one hand groped around on the desk for an open CD case while the other kept Kobra firmly anchored in his lap. “Shit-“ As the high energy song entered its last chorus, Cherri pulled the mic in closer and then hovered a hand over the ‘play’ button. “You behave,” he whispered into Kobra’s shoulder.

“Me?” A final guitar chord and-

“That was ‘Get Your Gun Get My Fun’ from Richard Ay-Yi-Yi. Next up, we...ah...” Cherri let out a shuddering breath as Kobra chose that moment to slide his tongue slowly, lazily, across the thin, barely protruding bone under Cherri’s collar. He followed up with a few slow kisses, even chasing with the occasional little bite. “We, um...the next song is...ah...” He fumbled with the CD case to pick it up and read the song list. “‘Dancing with the Witch’. Keep your eyes on the skies and your ears on the static. WKIL, tuned in and dropped out...fuck!” With a click, he switched to the next track. Kobra tried to muffle his laughter against Cherri’s skin, but when Cherri grabbed at both his sides, Kobra burst out laughing.

“Hey, I love that song!” he said between laughs. Cherri pulled him back to look at him sternly, but Kobra recognized the hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“You’re gonna get your ass kicked out of the studio while I’m on if you don’t shape up.”

“What are you gonna do?” Kobra challenged. “Get Show Pony to escort me out?” Cherri cracked a little smile but he earnestly tried not to.

“I’ll throw you into the sand myself.” With that, Cherri grabbed Kobra by the thighs and hoisted him up, sitting him down on the desk with a thump. Kobra’s laugh was cut off by Cherri kissing him, hard. He wrapped his legs around Cherri’s hips to bring him in closer. They let another song play.


	5. Neck Kiss, FunPoison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bonus, a friend not on tumblr sent me this one

“No, I’m telling you, it’s just a bruise,” Party Poison explained, looking at the angry purple mark on their collarbone in the cracked bathroom mirror. Fun Ghoul sat on the edge of the sink next to them with a skeptical look on his face. 

“Yeah, whatever you say,” Ghoul said sarcastically. Poison shot him a quick glare through the reflection. 

“I mean it! It musta been from a scrap or somethin’...oh!” Poison snapped their fingers. “Y’know, it’s from yesterday, I was cleanin’ out the trunk of the ‘Am and wasn’t really payin’ attention to what I was doin’, and I totally slammed my shoulder into the trunk hood when I was closin’ it!” They went back to prodding the bruise to see if it hurt. It did. Ghoul snorted.

“Ok, no offence, that’s the most fake story I ever heard. You can jus’ say it’s a hickey, I’m not gonna judge you or anything,” he said. He suddenly became very interested in the hole worn in the knee of his jeans. “I saw how you an’ Show Pony were lookin’ at each other and dancin’ at the Mad Gear concert the other day,” he mumbled. Poison, not looking at Ghoul, rolled their eyes. 

“I’m not makin’ it up. I don’t get hickeys. ‘Sides, me an’ Pony were just dancin’, anyway, so unless she can give hickies telepathically, it’s probably not that,” they explained. Ghoul’s eyes snapped back up. 

“Really?” he said before he could stop himself.

“Yeah, really. I never get hickies, no matter how hard anyone tries,” Poison repeated, oblivious to the way Ghoul had started to grin. They tried pulling up the collar of their loose muscle tank to try and hide it. Ghoul chewed a bit on his lower lip, considering. Finally, he mustered up the 10 seconds of courage.

“Bet I could give you one.” Poison stopped and turned to face Ghoul, surprised. Ghoul’s face was slowly turning red, but he held Poison’s gaze. “I mean, like, obviously, I won’t if you don’t wanna o-or anything, but uh, I, um...I mean, I’m pretty good at leavin’ marks on people.” He curled up his upper lip to show off his kind of sharp canines. Poison’s eyes flickered over his face, waiting for Ghoul to laugh or back down, but he didn’t. Eventually, they took a breath.

“Ok. Try it,” they said quietly. They took a step to the side to stand directly in front of Ghoul. They tilted their chin up, exposing their slightly red-hair-dye-stained throat. Ghoul swallowed hard, suddenly feeling how dry his mouth was. He very gently tucked Poison’s hair behind their ear, looking at their neck and not their face. He put a hand on the back of Poison’s neck and brought them in a little closer.

“You sure?” Poison nodded, letting their eyes close. They only felt Ghoul’s shuddering breath against their neck for a moment before warm, parted lips pressed to the spot their neck met their shoulder. Ghoul tasted their skin there with his tongue, kissing it almost reverently. He dragged his teeth over it. Poison shivered. Ghoul let his one hand run down Poison’s arm and brought the other up to grab a handful of hair, tilting Poison’s head gently to get a better angle. He sucked and bit and licked higher up Poison’s neck and back down to their shoulder, trying not to lose himself in how good it felt to be this close to them. 

Poison, on the other hand, brought their hands up to grip the edge of the counter on either side of Ghoul’s thighs. They let their eyes flicker open and caught their own gaze in the mirror. Their face was flushed and their mouth hung open in a slight smile. One spot on their shoulder Ghoul grazed over made them moan a little, but they tried to cut the sound off. But Ghoul heard, and he stopped and sat up quickly. Their eyes locked on one another, breathing slightly harder.

“...Did it work?” Poison eventually asked. Ghoul blinked.

“Huh?” The air between them sizzled. It was hard to say who moved first, but the next moment Ghoul and Poison were kissing hard, hands fisted in each other’s shirts.  
***  
Poison slunk into a booth across from Jet Star later that evening to eat, with their leather jacket on and the collar pulled up to their ears. Jet looked up from their can of Power Pup. He raised an eyebrow. 

“Have a nice afternoon, Party?” they asked with a hint of amusement in their voice. Poison looked up, innocently. 

“Hm? Oh uh, yeah, why?” they asked, trying to subtly pull the jacket a little closer. Jet smiled. 

“I mean that’s a pretty funny lookin’ birthmark,” he replied, prodding one of the marks on the side of Poison’s neck with the handle of his fork. Poison swatted it away and Jet laughed. Poison finally broke into a grin.

“Let’s just say I lost a bet.”


End file.
